Vocaloid Special Operations : Project IA
by cpra96
Summary: Hello Guys Welcome to my 2nd FF. This stars IA and Miku both of which are sister in this fanfic. IA has been assigned to the VSO (Vocaloid Special Operations) with the task of training her new recruit...her sister Miku Hastune.


Chapter one. The first assignment

"Sup Cupcake" said the 2nd lieutenant.

"Don't call me that , I'm your 1st lieutenant AND your older sister." Replied the other LT.

"Alright Alright you're still my sister no matter what"

"True but remember we are in the vocaloid special operations. It seems fitting that we talk like we in military terms."

"Gotcha my bad...I kind of wish Dad was still alive to see us graduate."

"I know…I do too, but remember we joined the spec ops for him."

The earpiece in both lieutenant's ear spoke,

"1st LT did you meet up with the 2nd LT?"

"10-4"

"Gotcha it seems like you two created a ruckus down there. You ready for evac?"

"Ready." With a grin on her face.

"Alright ETA 10 minutes out"

"Roger" replied the 1st.

Walking into the forest, the sounds of the night hummed around the soldiers. Both LT's marked the destination for evac. Taking a flare each from their side, they lit both of them to signify the extraction zone. Watching each other's backs both LT's scouted the area for any personnel.

"Section clear" said the 2nd

"10-4, same here want to head back to the EZ?"

"Sure I think one of my chipped one of my blades"

Both lieutenant's began to walk to the extraction zone. Once they arrived the 2nd lieutenant pulled her helmet off and the same goes for the first. The 2nd LT's turquoise hair slowly came down her vest till it reached her waist. Revealing her face she had small mouth but her turquoise colored eye was her main feat. She then proceeded to place her hand in her side pocket. Taking out two white ribbons she then grabbed the right side of her hair and began to tie into a tail. Taking the opposite side she also tied it into a tail. Making twin tails out of the process. While the other lieutenant her hair was a bit longer than her sisters. Her face was also acutely her sisters. The eyes were blue colored but not as her sister. Her platinum blonde hair came down to the back of her knees. The ends of her hair had slightly pink tips. In front of her chest plate were two braids of hair on each right next in between her arm and chest. Both lieutenant's stood and looking at each other. Examining to see if one of them took any damage. The 1st LT had black undershirt covering it was a gray chest plate while the 2nd LT had a white button up with a cyan tie to matching her eyes. Coming back to the 1st LT she had a pink ribboned skirt while the 2nd LT had a black skirt with a cyan colored trim at the bottom. Lastly the 1st LT a black stocking on her right leg and a garter on her left covered by a white and pink boots that went up to her shin. The 2nd wore a pair of thigh high boots with cyan accents.

"You look quite the same sis." said the 2nd LT."

"I've looked better" replied the first.

"WHATEVER you wish!"

Both lieutenant's chuckled and found a log to sit on next to each other. Taking off their combat gear off, both sisters gave out a sigh of relief. Looking down at the combat gear, one can see the name Kaijuto was embedded onto the device. The gear itself was much the size of a duffle bag. But it was light as a feather. Looking at the top of the gear it had a small opening like a knapsack. The gear had 2 pink shoulder straps with black accents for the soldier. Lastly the near the bottom made the Kaijuto combat gear so unique. At the bottom were 4 Katanas. The Katanas have been made with a special material that have the ability to cut through anything. 2 Katanas on each side of the gear. One katana was on top of another, each being held one of its holster. On the front of the gear appeared to be what it seems to be a grinding gear encased with a snake logo on top it.

"I thought these blades can cut through anything." Said the 2nd LT

"Mostly anything but in case some of these guys that have that hypertension plating. It should make cutting through them with ease."

"Luckily this is our first assignment in this unit."

"Yea are you still unsure about to how to use the gear?

"No..." retorted the 2nd LT.

"Miku..." Replied the blushing 1st LT.

"Here let your big sis give you a 101 on Kaijuto combat gear" said the 1st LT."

"Alright fine IA just to let you Know I barely passed the course so I should be able to know how to somewhat to work the gear."

"I want you to know how to work this, so I don't have to worry about you going into battle and dying."

"Fineeeeee" Miku rolling her eyes.

"Pay attention, I'm going to say this once" said IA.

"Kaijuto combat gear is a Vocaloid special ops weapon exclusive. Since we are undercover with the Vocaloid special operations we need to keep our blades with us when we go to battle. Each katana is made with a material that has microscopic nano bots that will cut through mostly anything. But these nanobots only cut what the owner wants to cut. That's why when you touch the any blade it won't cut you. Unless the person who is holding the blade wants to cut you. Now about the grinder, the grinder sharpens the blade to wear the edge glows white. What this does it excites the nano bots so that they don't need the persons input to cut. Anything the blade touches while it glows it will go through. The top Katanas are regular Katanas they will dull after a certain time of usage and we can discard these things easily. The bottom two however are the "Nano" or "N" blades. We don't want to lose these because these are top secret weapons. The technology that goes into these blades cannot go into the hands of our enemies. That's why we have our N blades assigned to us and also that ID sensor on the hilt. Only use these blades when you're in a sticky situation. Don't be grinding your blades and cutting everything you see. Now any questions?"

"Well"...Miku touch her index fingers back and forth, "I was wondering besides that lecture could you show me?"

"I guess we have sometime before evac."

"YAYYYY" screaming with excitement

"Hey keep it down! We are still in enemy territory." IA punching her sisters head.

"Owwww fine I'll be quiet..." Miku touching the bruise on her head

IA began to walk away from the log. About 10 feet separating her and Miku, taking in deep breath as she slid on the combat gear. In slow motion, she let out her breath of air. Next she bent her knees and she began to reach for the bottom two Katanas. Pulling both Katanas out, they made contact with each other and sparks began appear.

"Wow said Miku.

With the two blades in her hands, she then flipped the two blades upside down. Having both blades facing down she placed both arms behind her. Turning her wrist inside her placed the blades in the gear. Then the gear began to operate. Pushing the blade through the grinder, sparks from the gear began to appear. Surprisingly the grinder made little noise while it operated. Both blades made crossed each other making and X from a distance. IA continued to push the blades till the tip of the blade come out at the top of the gear. The edge of the blade indeed have a glow but it was yellow. Having both hilts of the blades now touching the gear. IA waited for three seconds and she slowly began to pull the blades from the gear. Coming out the gear, Miku could see the bottom of the blade was now glowing pure white. Inch by inch the blade began to appear. The tip of the blade had now sunk inside the gear. Coming out the edge of the blade was now treated. Turning her wrist back both blades were now at her side. She looked to her left and to her write. Scanning to see what tree would be a perfect example. Her head soon came to a stop at 2 o'clock. Soon she took a deep breath and proceeded. In a quick movement she jumped to her left and bounced off the tree. Coming back to mike she punched off the long and made a b line to the designated tree. In about 2 seconds she passed the tree.

Moments later there was silence...

"IA?" Said Miku.

Then she heard some rustling on top the trees.

With a loud smack, IA came down from the treetop. Creating a dust field when she came down. Mike closed her eyes to avoid any dust her eyes.

"Pfft pfft darn it IA."

Once the dust settled IA stood in front of Miku. Both arms spread apart tightly holding the blades. Miku then peeked at the side of IA.

"Oh wait the tree why hasn't-"

Then all of a sudden a loud sound came from the tree. In a split second an "X" was imprinted, onto the tree. Next the two wooden block fell to the ground. Then the main tree fell to its right side with a huge thud.  
>"woah…"said Miku.<p>

Miku turned towards see IA's face. She had never seen IA's face in such a creepy manor. Her eyes blood red from the adrenaline and her smile reach from cheek to another.

"IA…"

IA turned her head toward Miku, her dark piercing eyes staring into Miku.

"AHHHHH, Stop that!"

"Oh look, EVACs here lets go! IA's replied. Her eyelids blinked and showed a happy expression. IA then turned toward the helicopter, the wind from the chopper flowing through her hair.

"What the hell was that!" asked Miku, catching up to IA.


End file.
